One step ahead of you
by reflectedlove
Summary: Clary has nightmares and isolates her self from her highschool friends and family ever since she was involved in an accident that killed her brother Jonathon and boyfriend Sebastian. Then she meets Isabelle and her mysterious,captivating, and hot brother Jace. *sorrry guys im realy abd at summary's this is my first fan fic btw c: so i extremely nervous !*
1. Chapter 1

**soooooooo THIS IS MY FIRST FAN FIC... sorry caps cx lol okay so this is my first fan fic and first one i that i have enough courage to atleast finish the "chapter" umm so if you guys have ANY comments and reviews please say them..PLEASE! itll help me as a writer an dto be able to write things that you guys can enjoy ! I DO NOT OWN THE MORTAL INSTRUENTS ALL RIGHTS TO CASSANDRA CLARE ! alsso please refrain from negative comments if possible ... if you hate it dont read it ...also there might be typos and grammatical errors im using notepad soo...and if i decided to continue it it will be based on if people like it soo.. hahaha yea.c: thanks guys review please !**

_One Step Ahead Of You_

I ran, i just ran. I have to find him. I need him. I checked in every possible room that i passed. There cant be a mistake. He has to be here somewhere. I felt the anxiety creep up, i needed to see him, i needed to be with him. I turned towards the left corridor , opened the first door. No thats not the room. The next door i opened had an old couple who looked up in confusion as i ran inside and opened the curtain that seperates their bed from the bed near the window. The bed was empty. The blankets crumbled up. " has someone been here recently ? Im sorry its an emergency i need to find someone " i aske them. " this handsome young man was there just a while ago sweetheart. Said he had to find someone right when he woke up, i told him to lay down but he wouldnt listen," the old women said. " do you know which way he went ?" I asked. " im sorry i only know e turned to the right." She told me . "Thank you , thank you very much ," i said. I walked towards the door as i opened it i heard her tell me " dont let him go, reach him, get to him." I turned around. "Thank you" i ran out of the room, and went straight. He has to be around here he couldnt have gotten very far i already checked the rooms from where i came from. I need to get to him.

I went straight from the room i woke up in. I ha to find her . The pain in my side increased as i moved more . I lifted up the "dress" the nurses ha put on me, i looke at the bandage on my stomach. It had pin points of blood surfacing. Shit. I kept on walking at least in a way were i wouldnt feel so much pain. Where was she ? Was she looking for me too? I need to find her ... Before its too late. Every step brought excruciating pain, i knew it wasnt long before i wouldnt be able to walk . I turned right on the corridor. There she is . "CLARY!" I yelled at her . She turned around before closing the door to another patients room. It felt like a thousand years passed before we both finally started walking towards each other. The unbroken stare between us. I took her all in , that fiery red hair the captivating green eyes. God shes beautiful. Finally. We reached each other i couldnt get enough courage to reach out to her . Dammit sebastian whats your problem ?! All i could do was croak out a simple clary.

"Clary..." He whispered. I could feel his breath on me, desperate and ragged. "Sebastian..." I looked away, i cant look at him. I cant see his face. It was my fault that hes like this . My fault that its ended this way. "Clary...clary look at me. Please." I looked up at him, taking in his brown eyes the way his shaggy brown hair fell over his forehead. "Sebastian i cant... Im so sorry" gently he put his palm on my cheek, his touch blazing on my cheek." Its all your fault" his touch became hard and cold his fingers digging into my face. " sebastian? Whats going on? Sebastion i thought.." I told him confused. His fingers were hurting me now i could feel the bruising coming. " its all your fault clary" he said his eyes distant and cold. I pushed against his stomach, my hands felt wet, i looked down at them covered in blood." Sebastian ? Whats going on ? Youre bleeding ! SEBASTIAN ! YOUR BLEEDING!" I yelled at him as he crumpled o the ground in a pool of blood . " its...all..your...fault.." He said through raged breathes, struggling for life. Out of the corner of my eye i saw movement i turned around hoping that someone heard me, i saw my Jonathon standing there."Jonathon please help us please you have to help sebastian. Jonathon dont just stand there go get help!" i yelled at him. What was wrong with him? he just stood there looking at me. Thats when he clutched his chest and red started to cover his shirt. "Jonathon ? JONATHON!" i ran to him catching his fall. Jonathon i need to help, i put my head against his chest. It wasnt moving... it cant be...he's not dead he can't be dead."Somebody help! Help us ! Please! Somebody! " i screamed, laying in his blood my hands covered in it. Every possible bone in my body hurt, i couldnt breathe it was like i was choking on my own air. That's when finally I screamed.

I woke up panting, covered in sweat. Again... The same dream again the same dream ive been having since... Since the accident. I checked the clock. 2 am... Its two in the morning. I cant handle it for much longer, at this rate im going to go crazy. I grabbed the pills on my night stand and the bottle of water i always had. After a few min of restlessness i finally fell asleep. I didnt realize it until my alarm clock was ringing. I lay in bed for a few min. When will these dreams stop? Its already been 8 months since it happened. Shouldnt they have stopped already? I felt like my world was falling apart. Ugh school. Finally deciding if i didnt get up soon mo would kill me. I walked over to my dresser pull ouot who knows what, not like i cared about looking good for someone. i pulled on the jeans and t-shirt. I stopped to look at the picture i had from my cheerleading days back when everything was easy, when i was popular and had more friends than you could imagine. i sighed heavily and took the picture and threw it away. I brushed my tangled red mane without looking in the mirror. It seemed like as time passed i stopped looking in mirrors, i couldnt stand to see myself. I grabbed my things and went down stairs. " Finally the queen has awakened and decided to join us the commoners," Simon said. Simon was my bestfriend since i could remember. He was the tall, geeky, and nerdy type of guy. And for all i knew i was his only friend. He pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose, and and snorted. One of his many old habits. He through me a poptart as i walked by. "You ready? " i asked him. " Am i ready? i should be asking you that. By the way your mom left early and told me to tell you not to wait she has like a launching party or something for her art work," he told me as we walked out of my small town house. We got into his old beatup volvo and finally drove off to school. My mind oblivious to anything he was saying, just thinking about getting the day over with. Finally we arrived at school, the home of the Centurions other wise known as Charles W. High school; licated in New York City. " Hey sorry to interrupt your oh so glum mood but what are our plans for after school by the way? Do you wanna stop by Taki's or soemthing? "Simon asked me as we made our way into the hallways towards our class. " Uhm im not sure Si im not very feeling today you know? I think i might just go home after this if thats okay with you..." i told him as i desperately tried to maneuver my way through people who were twice my size. Oh the wonders of being 5'0 *Internal sigh*. " What? seriously clary you said youd hang out today remember? oh wait you dont cause youve been putting it off for so long. Be grateful that you have such an amazing, understanding, and extremely awesome bestfriend like me or else i shall not know what will become off you, " he said with his hand covering his face in a dramtic way. Gosh he was so dramatic but i loved him and i knew he was right i dont know what i'd do without him. " Hey! stop being so dramatic you know ill make it up to you , ahahha" i said. " Oh! thanks for the ride by the way. i think im gonna walk home today. see ya!" i waved him goodbye as the first bell rang. The rest of the day was a blur. I didnt glance or look at anyone not even when i heard them murmuring about me as i walked down the aisle. Not even when i passed my old group of friends on the sqaud, who were full of pity for me to even treat me the same. I walked out of the door to my last class and felt myself hit some thing hard, or someone. The impact jolted me out of my thoughts and without looking up i murmered a hurried sorry.I tried to walk out of the class but the exit was blovked. " Is that your way of saying your sorry? You should learn to talk louder or else not even the bugs in this room will hear you ," a mocking voice said. " Look i said im sorry now can you get out of my way ?" i told him in an irritated way, still not looking at him. He moved out of the way letting me go through not before making sure for me to hear his chuckle. Who was that guy, he was so irritating just like everyone else was. Lately everyone seemed to be irrating or maybe it was just me. For some reason i felt thankful for him, for talking to me like a normal human being, not the depressed sulky girl that everyone seemed to ignore and had pity for. I walked out of the hallway that led to the parking lot. I made my way halfway out of the parking lot when i heard a honk. I looked up and realized that i wasnt looking out for the cars and almost got hit by a girl with an expensive Lexis. " Hey shortie!Watch out will you? You almost made me scrape the paint off my car. Jezz dont people look out where they are going? By the way what's your name?" The girl asked me sticking her head out her window. She had long jet black hair and was easily the prettest thing in this parking lot.. atleast compared to the people i know. I wonder if she's new ? "Sorry I didn't mean to i guess i was just a little to distracted.. I'm really sorry. Uhm my name is Clarissa Morgenstern.."i told her moving out of the street so the other cars could pass by. "Right Clarissa. Hop in ill Give you a ride see if that'll keep you from getting almost run over," she said with the brightest smile ever. I went over and got i the car. It was an absoulte mess, there were shoes,clothes, makeup, and who knows what in the car. "I'm Isabelle Lightwood by the way I'm new in town. Just moved here," said isabelle with a warm smile. She seemed nice maybe a little on the crazy side considering her outfit which included a black mini skirt, high boots, and a tight black shirt. She had pretty heavy ake up or atleast to me it was since i abrely wore any make up but she pulled off the look. She was beautiful. " Really? well nice to meet you isabelle," i told her. I gave her the directions to my house. " woah...ahah seems to me that we're neighbors. This is gonna be awesome. You know what your'e coming over. dont worry you live like across the street i doubt itd matter. So its decided your'e coming over!" she said with a squeal before i could protest. We arrived at her house, and i looked over at my house, well in anycase i could just leave at any moment. There was a moving truck in front of her parking lot. We got out of the car and walked around it, hearing voices coming from inside the truck and a loud thud. "Fuck!" the strangely familiar voice sad. I followed isabelle over to the truck, closed boxes were every where and in midst of all of them was a someone. Someone who looked strangely slightly familiar. the Person turned around. "You ! First you run into me and now your'e following me home ? I knew you'd come around sooner or later," the boy said. this time i actually looked at him, maybe a little to closely, god he was beautiful. Golden blonde hair that curled in by his ears, mysterious captivating golden eyes, and an attitude that said nothing more than cockiness and asshatyness. " I dont even know you what are you talking about?! What are YOU doing here?" i asked him slightly embarassed looking away from him. I know he saw me checking him out form that devilish smirk he had on his face. " This,clary, is my asshole of a brother Jace. Jace stop being such an ass to my only friend i have will ya? or ill beat the hell out of you later," Isabelle threatened.


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright to here is chpt 2.. im sorry if it sucks i kinda had to put it together quickly tonight ...ive been really busy with school. so ill be updating hopefully every weekend. PLEASE REVIEW ! and tell me what you think, ideas, tips etc. like i said before this is my first fan fic so i still learning ! c: i thought youd guys like to know the inspiration to the first chapter.. it literally came to me while i was at my friends house. I was listening this song on repeat for like the whole week cx Im a rock listener so for all of you rockers out there..ahahha we'll be bestfrinds cx. I don not own the mortal instruments or characters! Thanks again guys ! and i hope youll enjoy the next chapters cause in myu opinion this own is kinda crabby cx but yea! c:**

**the song is listened to was: Istillfeelher part 3 by jonny craig**

Chapter 2

I followed Izzy and her friend, clary was it?, inside the house through the side door that led to the kitchen. I closed the door behind us as we walked in. I looked over at Clary, who was clearly nervous and embarassed, standing awkwardly next to Isabelle as she grabbed a few things out of the fridge. This girl..clary was it ?She seemed interesting. With her bright red hair, easily stealing all the attention from the white room, her bright green eyes, and her extremely small size. The fact that she was half my size was hilarious, she reminded me of a chihuaha, how they were so small but had a big attitude. This was definetiley going to be a blast bothering the shit out of her. She turned her face towards me and caught me looking at her, i sent her my one of my famous grins and winked at her. She looked away utterly embarassed, but for some reason I saw a flash of anger. See? Gonna be a blast. Although, the fact that she wasn't swooning since we met was a surprise. All girls liked me, hell i could get any girl that i want without trying. It's always been like that, i've always had girls flaunting themselve's at me. Isabelle's friends in particular. They weren't exactly at fault either...I always loved a nice game of endless flirtation. Not that they had a chance anyways, not that any girls had a chance. I'm not exactly the relationship type of guy. A few weeks at most and then i end the relationship and move on to the next girl who gives me what I want. "So, Izzy when are you going to formally introduce me to pipsqueak over here?" I asked leaning on the counteras Clary whipped her head around to glare at me. "Awh little Jace cares so much about my friends huh? Obviously not you shithead.I doubt Clary wants to meet an ass like you anyways," she said sarcasticly pausing to look up at me. Watch out he's the biggest pain inn the ass you'll ever meet," she said turning to Clary rolling her eyes. " Of course I care Izzy, you know that really hurts. How could you think that?!" i said putting my hand over my chest with mock hurt. "Of course you do Jace now fuck off we have girl things to do an unless your'e as gay as Alec you can leave...Speaking of which where is Alec? Did he leave already ?" she asked me gathering all the stuff she took out handing some to Clary. " He should be up in his room. I'll see you guys later i got places to be and people to be with," with that I made my way to my room upstairs not bothering to hear Isabelles reply. Well this is gonna be intersting. As I walked over to my bedroom door I passed a hurried wide eyed Alec. His black hair a tousled mess and his icy blue eyes filled with panic. " what's up you lose something? " i asked him. " No. I'm fricken late to class. Again." That's right...i'd forgotten that Alec was now in college. " Well anyways it seems like our dear derranged sister has found herself a new friend," i told him as he walked in to the bathroom, causing him to peek his head out of the bathroom with a tooth brush sticking out of his mouth. "No joke? ahahha i wonder how long this one will last without going completely insane," he laughed making tooth paste come out of his mouth and landing on my arm. " Dude nasty. Ahaha she's alright her name is Clary. Maybe ill make her my friend too," i told him wiping off the the tooth paste. " Jace...you know what happened last time...let her have this one friend will you? She needs this. There's plenty of girls for you to go after..just leave her friend alone. We just moved here it's supposed to be a brand new start..for all of us. You know what mom said..." he said giving me a stern look. "I know what mom said Alec you don't have to tell me i've heard this speech countless of times from Maryse. Anyways its not like i force them to be attracted to me. I wouldn't blame them, who can resist all of this i mean i the complete package. She's not my type anyways shes weird," i told him walking back to my door. "Whatever you say Mr. Irrisitable... i gotta go see you later." With that i watched him turn the corner of the hallway and leave, i sighed heavily and went into my room closing the door behind me. Deciding i could proabably use a shower i grabbed my towel and went to go shower.

What a jerk ! What gives him the right to call me pipsqueak! And what the hell was wrong with me ?! I couldnt even stand up for myself. Ugh idiot. The most annoying, cockiest, asshole i've ever met ! Not even the football jocks surpass him. Ugh to think i have to go to the same school as him! He didn't seem to be a sophomore like me...he's most likely a junior or senior. Ugh but that jerk! I walked behind Isabelle carrying some of our snack. Theyr'e house was amazing of course there were still many unopened boxes. The living room held elaborate furniture and many paintings on the walls. I longed to go and look at the..It had been weeks since I last drew something. I'd gotten tired of drawing the same dark scenery and the same people...we walked by a small room with the door cracked open enough that I could see a piano. Must be the music room. I was so distracted that by the ttime i realized i'd bumped into someone i was on the ground." Woops so sorry, you must Clary ? Isabelle's new friend? I'm Alec Lightwood their older brother." I looked up and saw an exact version of Isabelle but in male version. He extended his hand to help me up and i took it. " It's okay it was my fault for not paying attention in the first place. It's nice to meet you, a complete change from that jerk Jace," i told him as i picked up the food. " Aahah thanks i guess. well hey we'll talk later i gotta go tell Izzy I said bye." He walked past me and out the door just as Isabelle called out for me. " Hey what happend? i thought you were behind me and i turned around and you were'nt there? Did some one leave just now ?" she asked me leading me to her room. " yea i met your brother Alec i kinda got caught up and ended up running into him...sorry. I probably should'nt have wondered off... By the way he said bye," I said closing the door behind me as we entered her room. " It's cool. anyways stay away from Jace he can be a real asshole sometimes." she warned me. "Woah..." i said as i looked around her room. It looked like someone had set off a bomb of glitter, clothes, posters, and different shades of black and gold paint on her walls. There were a few posters here and there covering the walls. Unopened boxes were spread through out her floor but most of it seemed to have already been unpacked. The other parts of the floor that wasn't covered with boxes was covered with clothes. Lots of clothes. There was a huge queen bed in the middle un made and with the sheets twisted up. A vanity was placed in one of the corners covered with makeup products and LOTS of glitter. Her room was a mess but at the same time is was everything a girl would kill for. " Jesus christ...Izzy it looks a hurricane came in here and threw everything around." I told her setting my bag down and taking a seat on her bed. " Oh please, give me a break you sound like my mom clary. Anyways time to dish out secrets," she said taking a seat next to me alittle to enthusiasticly. " Well... theres not much to know," i told her playing with the hem of my shirt. " What do you mean theres not much to know ?!" she asked trying to pry me to tell her more. " Ahahah seriously Izzy! Anyways why'd you guys move here ?" I asked her as I opened up a bag of cheez its. " Ugh my parents work and some other stuff. But im hoping to make the best out of my sophomore year!" she said falling on top of her pillows. We spent the rest of the time talking and craking jokes. This wasn't as bad as i thought. Strangely i felt reassured with Isabelle like if I'd known her my whole life. She was no Simon but a female friend was definetily what i need right now. I'd learned she had a younger brother named Max that was away with their dad helping him with some things from work. Jace was adopted when she was 7 which explains why he looked nothing like her or Alec. We were in the same grade yet Isabelle seemd more mature and free spirited than i did. Well she was the definition of gorgeous and seemed to be crazy socially wise, and i was just plain. I hadn't exactly been to a party in a year, not that any one invited me anymore. " So is jace always this cocky?" I asked her after a while. " Oh god...try living with him. He's always been a douche bag. And diabolical, don't forget diabolical." We looked at each other and burst into laughter. Finallu deciding that if i didnt go to the bathroom I would pee myself i asked Izzy where her bathrom was. " ahah.. to..your..left..down the hall," she said trying to catch her breathe. I ran out of her room and dashed down the hall. There were two doors and deciding to open the first on on the left. I ran inside and bumped into something hard and wet. I stumbled back and hit my head on the wall. " ow...what the hell was that.." I looked up rubbing the back of my head. I screamed at the top of my lungs, or atleast i tried to it was more of a shriek than anything else. " What the hell ?! Do you not know how to knock ?! What the hell are you doing in my room? I know im attractive and all but you dont have to run into my room just to get a glimpse." I scrambled to my feet trying to look away as much as possible from IT. God it was disgusting. For there infront of me was a very naked, very wet, a very hot (i hate to admit it), and a very angry jace. " I SWEAR it was an accident! I thought it was the bathroom !... Isabelle told me it was to the left ! Jesus cover yourself up would you?" I yelled back at him trying to compose myself desperately looking away. " Well if you haven't noticed yet pipsqueak this isnt the bathroom and unless you wnat to keep my god like body uncovered i suggest you get off my towel," he said waiting for me to move." Ha. funny jace...As if. Ugh just hurry up and cover yourself would you ?" I picked up the towel and thrusted it at him as i turned my face away, unsuccesfully. I watched him as he put the towel around his torso. His hard looking abs, his very sculpted chest, and his arm muscles flexing as he moved. What was this kid? He was way too built. Ugh shutup hes an asshole. I looked away quickly not realizing he was watching me the whole time I gawked at him. " Like what you see? Maybe you should take a picture it'll last longer. But now that you've caught me like this you shouldn't need to take a picture should you?" He said giving me the most devilish grin as he backed me up against the door way. " Bring yourself down from that tower of yours would you ? As if i would ever, could ever, do anything with a self absorbed asshat like you. I'll be leaving now. Sorry for the mistake," With that I barged out the door leaving him standing thereand went to the only other door. The actual bathroom this time, and closed the door behind me. I turned around and rested my forehead on the door and let out a deep breathe.


End file.
